Locks and Keys
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: Chelsea knows being part of the only mated pair in the Guard is going to cause trouble, but she's not going to let a scheming Aro get in her way.


**A/N: I always wondered why Chelsea and Afton were the only mated pair in the Volturi Guard, and once I came up with the solution I figured I should share it with the rest of you, so here it is. Obviously I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so even bothering to write a disclaimer seems pointless to me, but rules are rules, so this is it. If you like the short story (or even if you don't) then please, leave a review.**

**Locks and Keys**

**Chelsea POV**

Ever since I can remember I've been able to sense the bonds that tied people together, but it wasn't until the fateful day that I was turned into a vampire- a monster in many more ways than one- that I was able to actually see them; thousands of chains and ropes linking people together, and I- unlike everyone else- was able to manipulate and change them. Cutting them, thickening them, whatever I wanted to do.

I spent the first century or so of my rather long existence wandering around on my own, just exploring the world and laughing at human folly. During those times all the bonds that I saw were just plain old ropes, easily broken and played with. I often amused myself for long hours by setting husbands against wives, making sisters fall in love with their brothers, and other things that I will admit were rather twisted of me. Not that I would take it back though, they were just humans after all, and it was very entertaining to play with them.

Eventually I joined up with the Volturi guard, which was where I remained for the rest of my long, immortal life. Aro was quite impressed with my abilities and I rose through the ranks quickly. I loved joining the guard; I got to spend all of my time manipulating the emotions of not only vampires, but humans as well. It was amazingly fun, and I loved the fact that anytime a vampire who wasn't also a member of the guard (and even some that were) looked at me with utter terror.

As I'm sure you can tell, I did not join the Volturi guard because of a feeling of loyalty or duty, I joined it for power. If one can get a good sample, then the taste of power is even more delicious than blood.

My duties in the guard were fairly simple- make everyone love Aro, and stop anyone from mating to someone else in the Guard while keeping the emotion bonds orderly and effective. After a few decades that became simple, almost boring even. I figured that I would have things easy from there on, but then Afton decided to show up in my life.

I was not often affected by those around me, and I was quite proud of my lack of emotional bonds. Afton hit my calm, controlled personality like a meteorite and I found that not only did I not _want _to mess around with the bond, but I just couldn't bring myself to make him a slave to Aro.

There was some friction over that. Obviously Aro was not impressed with my sudden, newfound devotion to Afton who I was falling steadily head over heels for.

I still remember when Aro called me to his study to have a chat with him, I felt rather like a small human child who was being called to the principal's office for being naughty. I was no child though, let alone a human, one and Aro is definitely no innocent principal with his student's best interest at heart. As polite as Aro may seem at times, we all know Aro only has Aro's best interests in his heart, and if you get in the way of that then he can become downright scary.

So I walked into his study with my chin held high and a defiant light in my eyes. After all, if things went badly I could always bail and run for the hills with Afton in tow- I had put a safe fail in all of the bonds I made, so that if Aro decided to be an idiot they would all be transferred over to me- I'm sure you could see why having the guard loyal to me instead of him might be a slight problem for Aro. It probably wasn't the smartest thing I could've done, but with that kind of leverage against him there really wasn't anything Aro could do about it. I enjoyed playing the power game and had managed to become quite adept at manipulating people, I could have them doing cartwheels for me even without my gift.

I was bracing for a fight, and from the look on his face Aro probably was too. "You called on me, Master?" I said politely, the traditional words coming easily out of my mouth.

"Yes dearest, I most certainly did. I wished to speak to you about the Afton situation." his voice was calm, even, but his eyes were flashing, and they had turned a slightly darker shade of red. No matter how good we become at lying, our eyes can always betray our true feelings.

"I don't see anything to speak about, Master." I said innocently, hoping that he wouldn't see _my _eyes go black. "I love him, and that's that. We both know I can't change the bonds of someone who's been mated, after all."

Aro delicately raised his eyebrow, "I think we both know that that only applies to people other than yourself Chelsea. You've always been able to control the bonds around your own person, don't try and tell me otherwise." When he said that I realised that Aro hadn't read my mind in about a decade; there had been no need for him to. He would have been able to judge what I had been doing using Marcus's gift, and as long as I was doing my job he left me alone.

The fact that he hadn't been privy to my thoughts meant that Aro _didn't know _I was unable to do anything to hurt Afton. He had never felt the power of a true mated bond before, his so-called bond with Sulpicia hardly counted, it was just a show- a way to stop people from speculating that he had affairs amongst the guard- and a way to gain power. The only Ancient to ever truly mate was Marcus, and that hardly turned out well.

I suppose Aro had read the power of the bond in millions of vampire minds, just as I had read the power in them with my gift. But he also knew how I had attempted- and for the most part failed- to break them. Anyone could see that they were powerful, but that was oh-so-different from feeling it myself. Nothing could ever compare to the warmth and safety I felt around Afton. I honestly loved him.

I really didn't want Aro to know about that, it would give him exactly the kind of leverage against me that I didn't want him to have. I decided that no matter what happened in here, I could not let Aro read my mind.

"Either way, Master, it doesn't matter since I have no wish to do it. Have I not served you faithfully for many decades? Allow me this one indulgence. It's one I believe I cannot go without, so if you chose to deny me it I'm afraid I shall have to leave." That was a threat, a very subtle one, but one nonetheless. Aro knew exactly what would happen if I dissolved my counterfeit bonds, and he did not want that.

"As long as you are discreet, dear one, then there is no need for me to intervene. As long as you two do not flout your relationship then I shall give you my blessing to continue. If you cause problems though then I would have to take steps to deal with it, and I doubt that either of us would want that- would we?"

That was also a threat.

"No, of course not Master." I said, still smiling innocently.

"Excellent." he was also smiling innocently, like things couldn't have worked out better for him. I could tell by his eyes that he was furious though, and when he gestured for me to go and I turned my back to him I felt the strangest tingling in my back.

Almost as if Aro was trying to shove a blade right through my shoulder blades.


End file.
